Gatito de espuma
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: El mesero le llevó su café a los pocos segundos, con un pequeño "Que lo disfrutes." En verdad iba a hacerlo. Ansiaba entrar en calor con la bebida, y estaba listo para darle un largo trago, pero entonces notó el dibujo. Kurodai


¡Buenas! Si creyeron que iban a librarse de mi este año nuevo, JA. La verdad es que creí que sí, acabo de terminar esto y ya lo estoy publicando jaja. Probablemente no relea hasta mañana ni elija portada ni nada pero necesitaba hacer esto para la otepé, Kurodai. En fin. Es el cumpleaños de Daichi y la víspera de año nuevo y bueno, descubran el resto~

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Entre las cosas que Daichi no esperaba para el fin de año, estaban trabajar. Tampoco esperaba tener que cubrir a uno de sus compañeros y tener que alargar la hora a la que llegaba a casa. No era como si hubiera mucho que hacer, de todas formas. Todos sus amigos habían vuelto a casa para las fiestas, y él no había tenido esa oportunidad. Tampoco esperaba perder el tren y terminar caminando a casa. Era año nuevo, hacía frío y estaba solo. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado cuando pasó por una cafetería que seguía abierta.

Lo atendió un hombre alto, con un delantal rojo y con un cabello bastante peculiar. Intentó hacer algunas bromas, pero en verdad Daichi no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego, así que sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tras pagarle. Era el único trabajando y Daichi el único cliente, así que se quedó sólo eligiendo una mesa mientras el otro preparaba su café.

Eligió no sentarse tan cerca de la ventana, para evitar ver las calles desiertas, pues la mayoría de las personas estarían en sus hogares, pasando la noche con los seres amados.

El mesero le llevó su café a los pocos segundos, con un pequeño "Que lo disfrutes."

En verdad iba a hacerlo. Ansiaba entrar en calor con la bebida, y estaba listo para darle un largo trago, pero entonces notó el dibujo de un gatito en la espuma, acompañado de un pequeño _"¡Sonríe!"_ debajo.

El chico seguía cerca suyo, y apenas cruzaron miradas Daichi notó como le daba una sonrisa algo socarrona, similar a aquella que tenía el gatito de espuma.

― ¿Te importa si me siento?

―Ah, no, adelante.

Parecía estar cansado, también.

―Me imagino que no debe de ser agradable trabajar hasta esta hora en la víspera del año nuevo, ¿Cierto?

―No mucho. Pero al menos tuve la chance de conocerte.

Otra vez esa sonrisa. Y justo cuando Daichi empezaba a tener compasión de él.

―…

―Entonces… ¿Te gustó?

― ¿Disculpa?

―El dibujo. Parecías necesitar algo así.

Había girado la cabeza, algo tímido y rascándose la nuca. Daichi no sabía si era por el frío, pero sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

―Mm. Sí. Gracias.

― ¿Día duro?

―No te lo imaginas.

―No me molesta escuchar. Notarás que no hay mucho para hacer y estoy aburrido. Soy Kuroo Tetsurou, por cierto.

―Sawamura Daichi.

Decidió contarle su día. Parecía de verdad interesado, y al menos así ambos podían pasar el tiempo. No le molestaba hablar con él.

―Entonces pasé en frente de la cafetería y me dije "No hay nadie en casa, al menos voy a tomar un café para celebrar mi cumpleaños" y llegas tú y me haces un café con un dibujo de un gatito que me hace reír tras todo este día. Lo aprecio. Gracias de nuevo.

Había terminado su café hacía un rato, pero seguían hablando. Sin embargo, su acompañante parecía estar pensando en algo, y se levantó de repente.

― ¿Kuroo?

―Espera un segundo, ya vengo.

Daichi pensó que había otros clientes, pero una mirada rápida al mostrador le aseguró que no era así.

Todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos. De repente, escuchó a Kuroo volver, cargando una bandeja.

―No tenía nada más, lo siento. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

Había colocado una pequeña magdalena frente a él, con una velita encima. Daichi se lo quedó mirando, mientras el otro intentaba prenderla. Sabía que sus mejillas rojas tenían más excusas que el frío ahora.

―Ya está. Sopla la vela y pide un deseo.

―…Kuroo… Yo…

Un deseo. En ese momento era fácil. Quería conocer más a este hombre que le había hecho un dibujo en su café para animarlo, lo había escuchado quejarse de su día y aunque lo conocía hacia menos de unas horas, se había tomado el trabajo de hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños improvisado.

Partieron la magdalena a la mitad y la comieron en silencio.

―Tengo… Tengo que cerrar.

¿Ya? ¿Así terminaba la noche?

…No. No quería que hasta ahí llegara todo. No quería perder contacto con él. Quería su número.

― ¿Perdón?

Ah. Lo había dicho en voz alta. Una vez más, pudo notar que sus mejillas se calentaban, pero esta vez a la par con las del otro hombre.

―Tu… Tu número. Quisiera… Quisiera pagarte por todo esto. ¿Preferiblemente por la tarde? Ya sabes. Um…

No pudo evitar reír ante esa misma sonrisa que antes le había enervado.

― ¿Me estás proponiendo una cita, Sawamura?

Quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa.

―Sí.

Y también quería seguir viendo ese rostro sonrojado que ponía cuando Daichi contraatacaba a sus frases.

* * *

¡Buenas una vez más! Feliz año nuevo~~ Estoy tan feliz con esto jaja. El trabajo de Daichi... La verdad es que se me ocurrió que fuera bartender, y que lo llamaran para cubrir a alguien aunque había pedido el día libre. Sus padres no pueden ir a verlo porque uno de sus hermanitos está enfermo (? y pues terminó pasando el año nuevo solo. Hasta que conoció a Kuroo, quien por supuesto fue un caballero y acompañó a Daichi a su casa. Lo que pase despues está a su imaginación jaja. Aunque yo los imagino contando más cosas y a Kuroo enseñandole a Daichi como hacer un poco de dibujos en el café. En fin.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¿Merezco un review? ¡Que tengan un hermoso año!

¡Hasta la próxima, en el 2019!~


End file.
